


It was a nice study break

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, friends hot brother au, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know if you knew what clothing was maybe he wouldn’t be flustered by half naked dude?” Storm retorted.<br/>“This is our place Storm, I am allowed to be dressed how I want.” Sun walked over to Neptune and waved his hand over in front of his face. “You okay buddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a nice study break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreelancerKiwi (angels_and_alcohol)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FreelancerKiwi+%28angels_and_alcohol%29).



Neptune and Storm were studying, they had been studying for about an hour now just asking each other simple questions.

 

“Hey Nep, what do you think of question 4?” Storm asked as Sun walked in shirtless.

 

Neptune looked up his eyes flicked over from Storm to Sun they shared the same blonde hair that was worn differently Sun spiked his up, he had grey eyes that looked like cold metal, his gaze lingered on those abs, why did he agree to study here... Again _was this a bad thing? It was a nice study break_ Neptune thought.

 

“Hey Storm. Is your friend okay?” Sun asked watching the nerd who was checking him out in a way that was noticeable to anyone but sun.

 

“I don’t know if you knew what clothing was maybe he wouldn’t be flustered by half naked dude?” Storm retorted.

 

“This is our place Storm, I am allowed to be dressed how I want.” Sun walked over to Neptune and waved his hand over in front of his face. “You okay buddy?”

 

Neptune shook his head for a moment. “Y-yeah I am fine...” He stuttered out.

 

“You broke him! Good job Sun!” Storm laughed softly. “And uh Neptune you are drooling...”

 

“Sorry!” Neptune wiped his face looking back down at his work.

 

* * *

 

“So study again at your place?” Neptune walked along side Storm, it had been a week since the sun incident and Storm had not forgotten about it.

 

“Sure... I need help with biology anyway.” Storm smiled softly. “And its completely unrelated to wanting to seeing my brother again isn't it?” He nudged Neptune's ribs softly.

 

“Yeah sure...” Neptune blushed softly looking down at his shoes.

 

Storm laughed. “You have it so bad for him don't you?”

 

“He doesn't know I do does he?” Neptune glanced at him with a questioning face.

 

“No he is oblivious... not that its hard for something like that to fly over Suns head he can be a bit unaware of those things.” Storm smiled.

 

“Well that is good to know...” Neptune mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

 

* * *

 

Neptune had just finished explaining something to Storm when he went to get a glass of water. He was sipping the water when sun walked in.

 

“Hey Mr. Stutter.” Sun smiled at him reaching up to grab a granola bar. “Studying with storm again?”

 

“Yeah... H-how are you?” Neptune attempted not to stutter but failed with the question.

 

“I'm good...” Sun said with his mouthful.

 

“You know you should not talk with your mouth open...” Neptune muttered looking at his empty glass.

 

“So have we ever had a class together cause I think we may have chemistry...” Sun walked over to Neptune smiling softly.

 

“I uh I take biology...” Neptune eyes roamed Suns for a long moment.

 

“Well maybe you can give me an anatomy lesson...” Sun cornered Neptune taking the glass from him.

 

Neptune mumbled out random syllables trying to create words but his brain just is not functioning. Sun grinned. “So you will never guess what I am attracted to...” Sun whispered loving the look on Neptune’s face. “I like nerds.”

 

Sun pulled Neptune down by his tie and kissed him. It started off slow but Sun bit on Neptune's lower lip softly asking for entrance as Neptune pulled him closer opening his mouth his mouth stayed on Suns hips his grip tightening slightly.

 

Sun let out a soft groan that Neptune swallowed tangling their tongues. Suns hands travelled up into Neptune hair and he tugged softly, he moaned softly moving their hips together softly. Neptune grabbed suns ass softly pulling away for a moment to catch his breath before Sun pulled him back with a deep kiss that shocked Neptune slightly. His hands slowly moved from Suns ass and travelled all over Suns chest, Sun squirmed as his thumbs travelled up his neck and into his hair. Where he tugged and sun let out a moan louder than he should have.

 

That was the moment Storm walked in. “What are you losers doing...” Neptune and Sun jumped apart.

 

“I was checking your friend for loose teeth...” Sun smiled sweetly his breath coming out in quick pants.

 

“Loose teeth really?” Neptune looked at him his breath in a similar manor but was blushing like crazy.

 

“You were showing me anatomy... ” Sun grinned at him.

 

“I am not stupid you guys. I am going to go back to studying and you can go back to 'checking for loose teeth'” Storm shook his head walking out.

 

“But really loose teeth?” Neptune asked sun.

 

“It was the first thing I thought of and shut up nerd...” Sun pulled Neptune down again.

 

Neptune picked him up sitting him on the bench. “I am not a nerd...” Neptune mumbled his lips travelling down suns neck.

 

“Oh you so are...” Sun grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and prompts are welcome  
> \--  
> hatzy


End file.
